Black Market
by Pandora the Damned
Summary: A new Order member is forced to live in Grimmauld Place, and the longer she stays, the more interesting she seems to find everyone's favorite potions master.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. Marley and other minor OC's are owned by yours truly**

Marley's feet slammed onto the pavement as she apparated into a rundown muggle neighborhood. She had no less than half a second to look around before a loud _pop_ informed her that Kingsley had arrived as well. He gestured for her to follow him and, as she walked across the street to where his silhouette was already standing, flats 11 and 13 were pushed to the side to reveal a new building. Number 12 Grimmauld place loomed over them, looking just as if it had not popped into existence.

"This way," Kingsley said, walking up the steps to the door (which was in desperate need of painting) of Number 12 and rung the doorbell before entering, not waiting for anyone to answer. Marley heard a rather blood-curdling screaming coming from inside and looked curiously at Kingsley, who merely chuckled, "Not to worry, that's just Mrs. Black's portrait,"

Relieved, she hurried into the house, letting the hood of her traveling cloak fall onto her shoulders, revealing medium-length auburn hair.

"_Scum! Blood traitors! Half-breeds! You dare befoul the noble and most ancient house of Black!_"

"Will you shut up?!" a voice yelled from the other room. Two people jogged out and grabbed hold of the curtains, obviously attempting to force them shut. The man looked rather worse for wear, with shabby robes and graying hair that did not befit his young(ish) face. The woman had short spiky hair that just so happened to be bright pink. She looked younger than the man, whether it was because her aura seemed eternally playful or it was because she was wearing a _Weird Sisters_ T-Shirt and jeans.

As soon as the curtains had been forced shut, the woman turned to Kingsley and Marley, "Sorry 'bout that. You know, you could have just walked in. We already started the meeting,"

"How late am I?" He asked, removing his cloak and placing it on a coat rack. She mimicked him, the rack extending its hooks to catch hold of said cloak. The woman turned her head to look at Marley, "Wotcher. My name's Tonks," she held out her hand, Marley took hold of it and gave it a good shake, "Mine's Marley. Good to meet you."

The man who had helped shut the curtains came and stood next to Tonks, "So you're the new Order member?"

"Yes," she said, holding out her hand to him, "Marley Finch. You?" she realized that this wasn't the most formal and sophisticated way to introduce herself, but she wasn't formal and sophisticated so she didn't much care.

He shook her hand, "Remus Lupin. Come, I'll introduce you to the rest of the Order,"

They followed Remus and Tonks into the kitchen where a long table sat in the middle of the room with at most 10 people seated at it, the oddest of which a middle aged man with a gnarled wood staff and an electric blue eye spinning in it's socket. Everyone was chattering on about something she couldn't quite catch. Marley was almost certain that she had heard the word's 'Ministry' and 'idiotic'. She couldn't help but smirk.

"This is Marley Finch," Kingsley introduced, "She tracks black market transactions," Everyone seemed to look up at this. Marley was only feeling a little self conscious at this point. The man with the mismatched eyes was staring at her, scowling.

"She uses the trade to track possible Death Eaters who might have purchased dark or cursed objects," Kingsley explained, nodding approvingly in her direction, "I have consulted with Albus on the matter and he thinks it wise to have her in the Order, but he has agreed that we need to take a vote on it,"

"How do we know we can trust her?" growled the man with the odd eyes (unfortunately, she did not yet know his name, and was getting weary of referring to him as such)

"Miss Finch has agreed to allow us to question her with the help of Veritaserum and/or use Legilimency,"

"Can Miss Finch vouch for that?" Remus asked, his mouth twitched in a small smile

"Yes she can," Marley replied. Kingsley had told her in advance that this event would most likely take place and, considering the fact that she was dreadful at Occlumency, and that she had nothing to hide aside for the oh-so-fond memory of causing her cousin's trousers to explode at her sister's wedding, she had agreed to it.

"Alright then," Kingsley turned his attention to the other end of the table, "Severus, I believe you have the Veritaserum?"

A man dressed entirely in black, stood and walked—no, slid over to them, a tiny bottle full of clear liquid clutched in his pale fingers. She took it from him and pulled the cork out. From her peripheral vision, I could see everyone staring in her direction.

"Well, bottom's up," Marley drained the bottle, waiting for the brain fuzziness generally associated with Veritaserum to envelop her.

"What is your name?" Severus asked immediately, glaring straight into her eyes as he asked

"Marlene Ester Finch,"

"Where are you?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld place. Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No,"

"Are you aiding any of the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself?"

"No,"

"Are you really working undercover in the black market trade?"

"Yes,"

"Are you willing to risk your life for the cause?" Remus interjected

"I have been and I always will,"

Remus grinned, "Well, there you have it,"

"Is she capable?" a thin faced woman sitting next to the man apparently known as Severus asked

"If by capable you mean she can handle herself in a fight? Yes. I was planning on bringing this up after I introduced her, but right as we were about to apparate here, we were ambushed by a few Death Eaters," You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"I managed to stun two of them the transfigure another," Marley added, "I must say that Darius Copping looked rather adorable as a chipmunk,"

This caused one or two people to chuckle. Kingsley seemed to grin at the memory.

"We knocked all of them unconscious," she explained, "well, unless you count Darius. That wasn't much of a feat though. The way they dueled, you could tell that they were bordering on mediocre,"

"I intend to give you the details after we sort everything out with Marley, but for now; who agrees that Marley should become an Order member?"

Half of the people at the table raised their hands; the other half nodded or grunted their approval. She felt a sense of accomplishment wash over her, "Thank you," was all she said

"Kingsley," Tonks spoke up, "Don't you think it'd be a good idea to give some introductions? Y'know, so she knows who she's working with?"

The auror nodded, "Of course. Marley, from left to right; Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Alastor Moody, Molly and Aurther Weasley, Sirius Black—"

"Ah, Sirius," Marley grinned, "I met your mum,"

Sirius snickered.

"… Hestia Jones, Minerva Mcgonagall, and Severus Snape. Needless to say there are other members of the Order but everyone sitting at this table you'll see most often,"

Marley nodded. Some faces she recognized. She knew Sirius's face from the Daily Prophet (Kingsley had also explained to her before hand that Sirius was an Order member and advised her _not _to hex him into oblivion), she had been taught by Mcgonagall, and she vaguely recognized Severus and Remus from when she had gone to school with them. Of course, she was two years below them so she didn't exactly know them _well_.

"Excellent," Sirius clapped his hands together, "Now, what's this about an ambush?"

She and Kinglsey drew up chairs for themselves (quite literally, too) before explaining.

"Well, I was getting my things ready for when Kingsley came to fetch me," Marley began, "When my door was blasted open. Needless to say about five Death Eaters barged in, demanding that I come out and fight,"

"Why'd they come after you?" Mcgonagall asked, accepting one of the mugs of tea that Mrs. Weasley had sent floating around the table

"Well, they had obviously figured out that I was the one who had ratted out Augustus Kert to the Ministry after he had bought a load of cursed bracelets that'd cut off your wrists if you put it on, and they tracked me back to my house,"

Dedalus turned to Moody "Alastor, wasn't he one of the Death Eater's that—"

"Escaped in the Mass breakout of Azkaban? Yeah,"

"Anyways, they had just cast the Cruciatus at me (thank God I dodged it) when Kingsley popped in just it time to give me a hand,"

"Interesting," Sirius rubbed his chin, "did you recognize any of the other Death Eaters?"

"The only ones I recognized were Darius and Jugson. The others, well, I wasn't sure,"

"And you're positive they didn't track you back here?" Snape asked, his tea remaining untouched

"C'mon Severus! You sound like Alastor!" Tonks groaned. This earned her another of Moody's signature scowls, "There's no way they could have tracked them back here—not unless they were clinging to Kingsley's or Marley's sleeve,"

Snape sneered at her, yet remained silent.

"Well then," Mr. Weasley stood, faking a stretch and a yawn, "If that's all, I would like to head to bed. It's probably nearly one in the morning and I still have to get to work tomorrow,"

Tonks nodded, "Agreed. Meeting adjourned folks," Everyone seemed to leave rather slowly, chatting courteously amongst themselves. Kingsley tapped her shoulder, "Since it's too dangerous to go back to your house, you'll be staying the night here. Sirius can find you a room, can't you Sirius?"

Marley turned to see Sirius, smiling cheerfully at her, "Not a problem, Kingsley," he motioned for her to follow him. She obliged, pursuing him up a flight of stairs into a dark, dank, and altogether creepy hallway. He stopped at a door almost at the end of the hallway, "This'll be your room. Unfortunately, this room is right next to Snivellus's,"

"…"

"Severus…"

"Ah,"

"Be careful Miss Finch, you wouldn't want to get flees," an almost silky voice sounded from behind Sirius, who turned, his hand shoved in his pocket, where Marley was almost sure his fist had tightened around his wand, "what do you want _Snivellus_?"

"I? I merely wished to get some sleep and to wish Miss Finch good luck on further missions," Snape seemed to have a permanent sneer etched onto his face, his ink-black eyes boring into Marley.

"Well, isn't that kind of you," Every word that came out of Sirius's mouth seemed sickeningly sweet. Their dislike for each other was too obvious, "She'll have to be careful and make sure you don't poke your overly large nose into her business,"

"Well then," Snape looked a bit amused, "You'll have to tell her tomorrow. It seems she couldn't stand your insufferable chatter any more than the rest of us," And, sure enough, Marley had slipped into her room while the two men had been arguing. Sirius frowned, flashed a rather offensive hand gesture in Snape's direction, and headed back downstairs.

**Reviews would be lovely! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had just started to rain as Marley jogged up the steps of Grimmauld Place. She kept her head low so as not to let anyone see the traces of tears starting to form in her eyes.

She shoved the door open forcefully, causing an umbrella stand which harbored a suspicious resemblance to a troll's leg to fall onto it's side which, it turn, caused the curtains of Mrs. Black's portrait to fly open.

"_Stains of dishonor! You dare tread into the home of a pure-blood?!_"

Sirius entered the room, "Shut up! Shut up you filthy old hag!" with much effort, he managed to shut the curtains before turning his attention to Marley, "Sorry about her, she starts shrieking whenever anyone enters the house, it seems,"

Marley sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her knuckles in an attempt to wipe away the water from her eyes. However, all that she managed to do was make her eyes look red and splotchy, as if she _had_ just burst into hysterics, "It's no problem," despite her looking utterly disheveled, she spoke quite clearly and calmly, "I hardly noticed. I had other things on my mind,"

"Are you crying?" Sirius had to bend over to look at her face due to the fact that she was looking at the ground, "What's the matter?" he sounded like a concerned older brother. It was almost amusing.

"Yes. It's just… I'm incredibly frustrated with myself at the moment," A tear finally escaped her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Sirius, who came in? I heard the shrieking and—oh!" Molly's mouth fell open when she saw Marley, "Good gracious deary, what happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Molly, I'm fine,"

"Oh, nonsense! I'm a mother and it's my job to worry!"

"Really Marley! If you keep these things bottled to yourself, you're going to end up like Snivillus!" Marley chuckled despite herself. For a man who'd been locked up in Azkaban for 13 years, he certainly was good-natured. To her, at least. To Severus, not so much.

"Ah, Sirius, apparently the only way you can think of to cheer Miss Finch up is to insult me. How very original," you could actually _hear_ him sneer, "Dare I inquire why Marlene is crying her eyes out?"

This was an overestimate. Marley was hardly crying at all, her eyes were just watery and splotchy from rubbing them. She would defiantly be crying though, if no one was here. Honestly, she hated all this unwanted attention.

"The Death Eaters who attacked me last night burnt down my house,"

You could hear a pin drop. Even Severus seemed to stare at her with more intensity than usual. Needless to say, this made her even more unnaturally awkward, and she blushed.

"How'd they find the house? I heard you telling Tonks that the house had a Fidelius Charm on it," Sirius pulled up a chair

"Yeah, it does. My cousin's secret keeper. That's why I'm so beside myself,"

"Did they divulge the secret?" Snape hardly sounded concerned, and Marley felt the sudden urge to slap him senseless.

"No, she didn't—well, not to any Death Eaters. She told my mum and dad and, well, my dad accidentally told them,"

"Meaning…?"

"He said that a young man confronted him while he was in town and asked if he was my dad. He said that the man told him that he wanted to give me a present, that he was good friend of mine. My dad's a muggle, so he didn't fully understand the workings of the Fidelius Charm (my mum only explained so much). Thinking that this man was telling the truth (Sirius gave a small snort of laughter) he gave him my address. He still had the paper with my address scrawled on it in his wallet that my cousin gave to him, and he gave it to him. Come to think of it, that's probably how they broke in the first time,"

Molly squeezed her shoulders, "Well, it's certainly not your fault dear. That's horrible,"

"Obviously your cousin was not the most excellent secret keeper,"

"It was my parents!" She glared at the potions master

"Regardless,"

"Just because you're a cold, heartless, uncaring git doesn't mean we all are Snivillus!" Sirius glowered at Snape. This outburst was a bit uncalled for, but Marley had to admit, she was tempted to have said the same thing.

"Now, now Sirius, don't be rude. It makes you sound even less mature. A feat until now that I had thought impossible,"

Marley reacted at once, not bothering to use a nonverbal spell.

"_Protego!_"

Both men were hoisted into the air by their ankles, subject to their own rebounded jinxes. Molly picked up their discarded wands, fixing the two with such a disapproving stare that even Snape looked a bit uneasy.

"Honestly," Marley folded her arms; her stare was not nearly at the caliber of Mrs. Weasley's, but it was enough to make both men look at each other in a way that said, _Oh crap…_, "You both are acting like 10-year-olds! Have you ever been within 5 feet of each other without verbally abusing one another?"

They remained silent, obviously an answer wasn't necessary.

"I could leave you both like this for the next week and not feel the slightest twinge of regret, but neither of you make very good chandelier ornaments, so I'll settle on an apology,"

"_Why_, pray tell, should we apologize to you?" Snape looked positively livid

"Yeah! You're the one that strung us up here, you should apologize to us!" For the first time in Sirius Black's life, he agreed with Snape

"I never said you had to apologize to me. You get back your wands when you shake each other's hand."

"What?!" Sirius looked appalled

"Never!" Snape made a grab for Marley as she and Mrs. Weasley walked between them, but all his movement managed to do was cause his long black cape to swish in front of his face.

"Well then, I have nothing more to say to you. Molly, I would _love_ to learn how to make those dumplings—"

"ALL RIGHT!!!" they both yelled in unison. Marley's pale green eyes reflected pure amusement. She turned to face them. Both their faces had gone quite red, due to the blood that was probably rushing to their head right about now.

"What's with all the yelling?" Two boys entered the kitchen. Judging from their bright red hair and freckles, there was no doubt they were Molly and Aurther's kids. They were twins, right down to the identical mischievous smirks plastered across their faces. They looked at Sirius and Snape, their grins widening when they saw their greasy haired teacher hanging by his ankle.

"Alright then, Sirius?" the boy on the left said, no longer acknowledging Snape's presence

"I could be better," his casual tone almost made Marley laugh

Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Marley, these are my sons," she pointed to the one talking to Sirius, "This is George," and then to the one next to his brother, silently laughing at Snape, "and this is Fred,"

"So you must be Marley Finch," Fred held his hand out to her, "What miracle had brought about the hanging of Professor Snape by his ankles?" Snape shot him a nasty glare

"Alright, alright, and Sirius,"

"The two were acting like children and so this is their punishment," she said, coolly regarding both Snape and Sirius. Her eyes lingered on Snape a longer than she had intended to. Not because he was such a fascinating subject to stare at, but because he was staring at her. He didn't look mad (ok, yes, he did look mad, but only a little bit) but he looked more curious than anything else. As if he was trying to read her mind. This was only slightly unnerving, so she turned her attention back to the twins, "I was just about to put them back down. What do you think?"

"Well we aren't going to stop you," George winked at Marley, giving her the impression that he was going to ask her what spell she had used away from the ears of his mother.

With a gentle wave of her wand, the two were dropped onto there knees with a loud _ka-thunk!_

Snape immediately stood up and made a beeline for Marley, to whom Mrs. Weasley had given his wand, "_Now_, Miss Finch," he was standing so close she could see the seams of his sleeves and individual strands of his greasy black hair.

"Ah, ah, ah," she held the wands out of his reach, "we had an agreement. Unless, of course, you want me to put you back upside down again,"

For a moment it was as if Snape was going to hit her. Finally, he walked over to Sirius, who was standing, look just as thrilled as Snape about the whole matter. Grudgingly, he held out his hand. Snape took it and the two shook hands. It wasn't even so much shaking hands as is was crushing each others fingers while moving their arms up and down.

When this was over and done with, Snape snatched his wand out of Marley's outstretched fingers and left immediately, gliding upstairs to do who-knows-what, but not before Sirius had time for one final prank. When Mrs. Weasley had her back turned and Marley had given him back his wand, he shot a spell at Snape's back. He now had a piece of paper taped to his back with Spell-o-Tape. The words "_JINX ME"_ scrawled messily across the paper. Fred and George snorted with laughter. Sirius looked completely content. Marley glared shrewdly at the three for a few seconds but said nothing.

"Brilliant, mate," George (Fred?) clapped Sirius on the back as they walked out into the main hall, "Simple, but so, so funny. We were thinking of slipping him some puking pastilles,"

"Excellent!" Sirius chortled, "Have you gotten them perfected?"

"No,"

Sirius roared with laughter

"Puking pastilles?" Marley was confused, though, the way Sirius, Fred and George were laughing, it couldn't be good on Snape's behalf

"It's a candy that were working on," Fred explained, "They're color coded. Swallow the orange end, you puke,"

"But when you swallow the purple end, you are restored to perfect health," George finished

"That's…" she struggled to think for a word, "brilliant!" she wasn't sure she agreed with what she had just said, but to think up something like that no doubt required a considerable amount of imagination.

"Glad you see it our way," They said in unison and jogged up the stairs, waving to Sirius as Marley as they disappeared around a corner

"So, what are you going to do about your house?" this question made Marley start. She hall nearly forgotten about her house, and immediately felt a twinge of grief, "I dunno. I suppose I'll just have to stay here, won't I? If that's alright with you?"

"Are you kidding? The more the merrier!"

"By the way," she said, "I'm sorry about the ankle thing. I just wasn't in the mood for people to start yelling,"

"It wasn't your fault," he assured, "I admit it wasn't a good time to pick a fight. Sorry,"

"No problem," she smiled kindly at him, "By the way, who all's coming for dinner?"

"Let's see…" he counted off his fingers, "Molly and Arthur and their 4 youngest (Marley whistled), Mad-Eye, Tonks, Dumbledore, and another Order member that I don' think you've met yet. He's a sneak thief named Mundungus Fletcher,"

"Does Severus ever stay for dinner?" she didn't know what had prompted her to ask this question

"Thank _god,_ no," Sirius sounded relieved, "He never stays for meals. I mean, he's stayed the night once or twice (against my better judgement let me tell you) but he's never actually eaten with us,"

"Right then," Marley nodded "Then I need to get some new clothes, since all my stuff is ash," She said this a bit too cheerfully, and there was an awkward silence for about a minute.

"You should wait until Tonks gets home," Sirius advised, "She's been waiting to go on a shopping spree. She'll be thrilled that you're going,"

"Right then," she smiled at the him, scrutinizing him almost. It didn't seem as if this was the man who had been locked in Azkaban with no one but Dementors for company.

**I'm going to try to get in more Snape next chapter, but right now I just want to get her to know everybody. Hope you liked! Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to slow the pace down a bit, but still keep it entertaining! Wish me luck!**

It seemed as though the Sirius vs. Severus event was the only interesting thing that was going to happen that day. The next hour was spent helping Mrs. Weasley with dinner, which was also incredibly eventful. Eventually, she told Mrs. Weasley that she was going to have a look around ("Just be careful what you pick up, dearie,") and exited the kitchen. Even for someone who spent half of her time in dark alleys, tracking Death Eaters, Grimmauld place was undoubtedly eerie. Nowhere she went was silent; there were always something rustling or creaking under the floorboards or in the walls. Marley could have lived with this, as she was sure her former home had had housed a mouse or two. No, it was the scurrying of whatever was in the walls _combined _with the sinister whispers of the portraits that lined the walls. She wasn't scared in the least, but she had the nagging feeling that something horrible was about to jump out at her at any moment.

Marley came to the end of the hallway, where he options where to either to turn back, go upstairs, or go through the door next to said staircase.

There was a name plate near the top of the door. She leaned forward to read the scratched and faded lettering.

'_Black Library'_

Her eyebrows ascended into her bangs. Of all the things she had expected to find in Grimmauld Place, it wasn't a library. She wasn't complaining however, she was quite fond of reading in general. It was what was contained in the library the made her a bit cautious about entering. She would ask Sirius first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sure, go ahead in," Sirius said happily, tossing another dead rat the hippogriff, Buckbeak, "Just be careful about which books you pick up. I know for a fact that the book, Plagues and the Curses that Started Them has a flesh-eating draft spilled all over the pages, so I'd advise against picking that up, but otherwise, I think you're alright. Dead rat?" he offered her a dead rat, which she grabbed by the tail and threw to Buckbeak, who had to stand on his hind legs to catch it.

"Thanks Sirius," she smiled in his direction

"No problem," he said almost too causally for someone holding a bloody bag of dead rats, "I never went into our library if I could help it, but if you find anything interesting, let me check it out will you?"

Marley chuckled, "I'll be sure to do that,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The title of '_Library_' had been accurate description of when lay behind the door. It was _enormous_. Not nearly as large as the Hogwarts library (which Marley had spent far too much time in when she went to school there) but still, it made her recalculate how large Grimmauld Place really was.

Marley perused the many shelves, searching for something to occupy her time until Tonks came back from work. In a way, Marley was incredibly grateful that _she_ didn't have to work today. Sundays and Wednesdays were the only days she didn't have to show up at the Ministry. She had originally worked for the Magical Law Enforcement Squad but had been promoted to the Auror office (thanks to John Dawlish, who had been impressed by her work and put in a good word to Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour).

She pulled a thin book out of the shelf, semi-curiously glancing at the title.

A Pureblood Genealogy

"Well that's original," shut muttered to herself, replacing the book. She scanned the shelves behind her, this time picking a large book with spidery handwriting (Bloodthirst; a History of Werewolf Attacks)

With a bit of effort, she tugged the book from its place, stumbling a bit when it finally left the shelf. To her surprise, when she looked at the gap in the shelf, there was a face staring at her.

"Oh! Fancy seeing you here Severus," she smiled kindly at the dark man, needless to say, he didn't return it

"Likewise, Miss Finch," she could tell that he hadn't forgiven her about the incident in the kitchen.

She walked up to the bookshelf, so that she was closer to the gap, "No offense, but don't you have your own house?"

A muscle in the corner of Snape's mouth twitched, the beginning of a sneer, "Of course. I try not to spend so much time in this wretched house, but, since Dumbledore will be here shortly, and I have information for him, I suppose I shall endure staying here for a bit longer,"

"You and Sirius take childhood grudges to a whole new level,"she said so quietly that Snape didn't here. Then she asked, "What do you do for the Order anyways?"

Snape hesitated, and then spoke quietly, "I am a spy for Dumbledore, to put it bluntly,"

Marley wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not. He certainly looked the part; she couldn't deny that, but _still_. She was, needless to say, sort of impressed, but she wouldn't let that show on her face, "Here, stay put, I can't take you seriously from behind a bookshelf…"

She strided to the other side of the bookshelf where Severus Snape was standing, a dark green book clutched in his left hand. Plagues and the Curses that started them were etched on the sides.

"I'd put that book back if I were you,"

"Why, prey, is that?"

"Because it has a flesh-eating draft spilled on the pages,"

Snape immediately dropped the book, glaring it at, "Interesting things in this library," with a wave of his wand the book shot back into its place. He did not thank her for saving his fingers.

"I gathered," she mused, "anything else particularly unpleasant?"

"I found a subscription to a muggle porn magazine shoved behind a dictionary of potion ingredients,"

"Well isn't that just lovely?" she said derisively, imitating his sneer, "Exactly how long have you been in here?"

"Long enough for Sirius to forget I am here, hopefully," he turned his attention to the stack of book next to them, running his long fingers over their dusty and neglected spines, "I must say that he has a rather impressive library,"

"I have to agree with you on that. Any recommendations? I really don't feel like enlightening myself on 400 years of bloody werewolf attacks,"

Snape looked a bit taken aback by this, "I daresay that there should be at least one book in here that should pique your interest. Forgive me if I haven't scanned this library for books _you_ might enjoy,"

"Your snarkiness is hardly a turn-on. I hope you won't mind sharing this library, then?"

He smirked, "It isn't my library, so I could care less whether you were spending your time in here. However, I will ask you to refrain from hanging me by my ankle if you run into me again?"

Marley laughed, "Now why would I do that? Your demeanor is so charming,"

This earned her a disdainful glare from the potions master but, other than that, he didn't reply. Instead, he turned on his heel, and glided in the other direction, his cloak flared behind him as he turned, the hem of it brushing the end of Marley's freckly nose.

**For those of you wondering how Marley didn't know Moody when she first met him, even though she works in the Auror office, I'll do a bit of explaining. She was still working in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad when Moody retired and was promoted about a year after. She had seen Moody once at the Ministry (and needless to say heard of him from other people in the department), but not enough to recognize him when she met him at the meeting. I hope that clears some stuff up for people who where wondering. I'll most likely edit when I have the time ;) **

**See that little button below? Click it! You know you want to!**


End file.
